


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.6

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [6]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.6

　　咕哒君做梦也没想到，伯爵有莫名的二哈属性，都说狼若回头不是报恩就是报仇，二哈回头不是拆房就是拆楼，女帝实装时伯爵拆了一次楼，和天草对打他又拆了一次。  
　　是的，和天草对打。

　　这件事要从爱德蒙终于把圣杯拿在手里、天草即将实现愿望开始说起。

　　“那么，”爱德蒙笑眯眯地——这个表情让天草的警惕性飙升到最高——说，“接下来，把人类灵魂实体化，没有了肉体欲望，就不再有罪恶，是吗？”  
　　天草：“……”  
　　这话里貌似有大坑，最好还是不要轻易回答。  
　　爱德蒙盯着他的侧脸，那平静的面容此时烧起了他的怒火。他的手搭上天草的肩，笑着又问了一遍，“人类的灵魂，不会有罪恶对吗？”  
　　“是的。”蓦地，天草张口回答。  
　　“那么，”像是恶魔脱下人类的外表露出锋利的爪牙，爱德蒙贴在他耳边问，“你想过，有些人是靠伤害别人来得到快乐的吗？”  
　　“你想过，有些人的满足，一定要靠杀戮才能实现吗？”  
　　“你想过——你想过，我是这种人吗？”  
　　爱德蒙紧紧握着圣杯，他没有让天草接触到它哪怕一丝，锐利的眼睛在银发后直直盯着对方，像要把那个人彻底解剖。天草迎上了他的眼睛，而这让他的怒火彻底沸腾了。  
　　“看看我，”他嘶嘶地说，“看看你发誓要拯救的人。你看看我——我是什么，我是复仇鬼！”他提起天草的领子把他拉向自己，天草越沉默他就越疯狂，“我靠杀人取乐，我的肉体欲望再满足我也会犯罪！灵魂的物质化对我而言有意义吗？你觉得有吗天草四郎时贞？！”  
　　他松开了天草，呼呼喘着气。对方一直没有说话。  
　　“你太幼稚了。十六年或是六十年你始终不知道什么是人。人是有原罪的。人、性、本、恶。”  
　　光将天草的睫羽投为细密的阴影。  
　　“没意义的。就算精神实体化有什么用呢。踩高捧低曲折逢迎趋利避害狼狈为奸——那是人！你能拯救他们吗？你觉得肉体欲望消失就够了吗？像我这样的罪人要怎样拯救——你告诉我啊！”他将天草向后推，让他重重撞在墙上，闷响让他兴奋，“你看看我——”他按住天草的额头，用自己的手腕挡住那双眼睛，“你看看我——”他拉过天草的头部又重重按回去，“伤害你也会让我感到兴奋！我就这么不可救药——”他再次将天草打在墙上，有血的味道，“你告诉我——谁会包容我？谁会拯救我？我不爱这个世界，永远不爱！”  
　　他松开手，大口喘着气，天草的眼睛再次出现在他视线里，让他几乎恐惧的是那双眼依旧平静，他向后退，几乎想要向自己手里的圣杯许愿去说服那个家伙——但天草终于说话了。  
　　“我来包容。”  
　　“我来拯救。”  
　　“你不需要爱这个世界——”  
　　爱德蒙后退，而他向前，紧紧抓住爱德蒙的手，环住他的脖颈，吻上他的唇，爱德蒙清晰地看到那双金棕色的眼里跳跃着让他心悸的光，扬起的银发是模糊的背景，那张脸带着仿佛可以穿透永恒的坚定——  
　　“我来爱你就够了！”

　　哈啊、哈啊、哈啊。  
　　爱德蒙软跪下去，天草蹲下来，扶住他的肩。  
　　血腥气还散在他鼻尖。  
　　然后，就像要彻底结束这一切一般——爱德蒙忽然再次伸手按住天草的后脑，狠狠向地面压下，没等天草做出反抗，他就释放了自己的宝具。  
　　火焰。  
　　吞噬一切的、灼烧他灵魂的复仇之火，在逼仄的卧室，熊熊燃烧起来。

　　——你想看他怎样呢？  
　　——想看他堕落，想看他沾满黑泥，想看他茫然的眼睛，被玩坏的姿态，低贱到尘埃中的模样；想要毁掉他一直为之努力的东西，想要把他持续了那么久的梦打碎，想要告诉他人原本就是那么无可救药，想要毁掉作为“天草四郎时贞”的存在视为信仰并为之努力的一切——  
　　——如果做不到，那就直接杀了他，看他被自己的爱人杀死的表情。

　　哈啊、哈啊、哈啊。  
　　想看他即使经历这些，也能站在阳光中对我微笑。

　　爱德蒙跪在地上，死死抱着自己的脑袋，闭紧了眼睛。泪水从眼皮下流出，罪人为了自己伤害的一切痛苦——  
　　但绝不忏悔、  
　　但绝不后悔。

　　所以，咕哒君看到的就是一片废墟里，爱德蒙抱着脑袋，身前一个不明的黑色物体……嗯……  
　　“卧槽罗曼！贞德！杰克！总之能回血的都给我过来啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
　　爱德蒙木然地看着他的御主发飙，反正就是这样——拯救他？不可能的，即使是他的爱人对他伸出手，他也只是想杀了对方罢了。  
　　他是复仇鬼啊。  
　　爱德蒙慢慢起身，他能听到自己骨骼的咔嚓咔擦声。这样就够了，再怎样的圣人，会将想要杀死自己的人当做恋人去爱？也许他成功地打碎了天草的梦，熄灭了那双眼里的光；也许他在他们之间划开了鸿沟，剩下的最多也不过是陌生人的关爱——无论哪一种，他都失去他了。  
　　他想毁了这个天草，他从最开始就是这么说的啊。

　　或者、如果无法毁掉、那就远离吧。

　　“爱德蒙。”  
　　“爱德蒙。”  
　　“爱德蒙·唐泰斯！”  
　　爱德蒙蓦地惊醒，看向自己的御主。咕哒君眯着眼把他的帽子掀起来，“你在这跪着干什么？你们两个怎么吵起来的？”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　宝具都放了在您眼里居然是吵架？  
　　这是谋杀！谋杀好吗！  
　　爱德蒙忽然觉得身心俱疲，他默默站起身，“还活着吗？”  
　　“死不了。”他的御主对他亮出手上少了一划的令咒，“你怎么了？宝具都放出来了？”  
　　“我能去看看他么？”  
　　咕哒君上下打量着他，给出了一个诚挚的建议：“你抽根烟冷静一下。”  
　　爱德蒙默默伸手，啪嚓，一团黑火冒了出来。  
　　“……”咕哒君，“你先发誓你不是想去谋杀他。”  
　　“没必要再对他造成肉体伤害了。”

　　很明显，这句话的意思就是，肉体伤害没必要，精神伤害就没准了。  
　　被强行灵基复原的天草无奈地揉了揉额头，由着贞德帮他把血迹擦净，“没办法，毕竟作为英灵不是很合格啊。啊，爱德蒙？”  
　　爱德蒙进门第一件事是盯着贞德，贞德毫不退缩地盯回去。  
　　“没关系的。”打破僵局的反而是天草，“不会有问题的。贞德——”  
　　“我守在门外。有大幅魔力波动我就会冲进来。”贞德斩钉截铁地回答，她从爱德蒙身边擦过，有点粗暴地关了门。爱德蒙转向天草，让他又开始感到憎怒的是天草还在笑。  
　　“你真的听懂了我在说什么？”  
　　“我知道，你说人性本恶。”  
　　爱德蒙在他床边坐下，那抹光，无论是让他欣喜还是厌恶的，并没有从天草眼里消失。  
　　“脱离了肉体人也不会有什么变化，他们还是会互相斗争，试图消灭与自己不同的人，愚昧低级，无所事事，所以你的愿望从最开始就是错的，听懂了么？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　天草的声音是温和的，但他还是在笑。他甚至将自己的指尖轻轻对在一起，温暖的阳光照亮深色的肌肤，他的神情透出介于虔诚与怜悯间的柔软。  
　　那个坐在阳光中的英灵，像是随时会高升到天国。  
　　然后他看着天草抬起手，沿着自己的脖子摸索，像要找到一根链子或者别的什么；接着他稍微用了些力——爱德蒙忽然意识到他是在掐着自己的脖子。  
　　过了好一会，在爱德蒙呆滞的目光中，天草才松开手，轻喘了一声。  
　　“……你不会说什么‘已经这时候了即使错了也只能走下去’的傻话吧？”  
　　“爱德蒙。”  
　　“……嗯？”  
　　“我爱你。”  
　　天草抬起的眼中，阳光刺痛了爱德蒙的眼睛。  
　　“所以我也是很认真的，你不需要爱这个世界，我爱你就好了。”  
　　他的手抚上爱德蒙的心口，爱德蒙像被定身般注视着他。  
　　“你的伤痛，请展现给我；你的怨愤，请发泄与我；你的泪水，请托付于我——我将包容你的一切，即使你想杀了我。”  
　　爱德蒙盯着他的嘴唇。那漂亮的开合的唇。  
　　“说到底，我爱不爱你，和你爱不爱我，并没有什么关系啊。”  
　　啊啊。  
　　就像是被他捧在手中珍视，却又隔了一层说不清的东西，没有触到面前这个英灵心灵的最深处，没有足以让他绝望哀嚎的资格。  
　　于是爱德蒙顺着原本的话题问下去。  
　　“人是恶的，你又要怎样去拯救呢？我说这句话不是因为我认为自己无法拯救。这只是事实罢了。”  
　　那个问题没有得到回答。  
　　天草看着自己的手心，然后慢慢地，把自己蜷缩起来，像一个无助的孩子，拒绝再看着爱德蒙的脸。  
　　“我会的。”  
　　轻声的誓言，风中烛火般脆弱的身影。  
　　爱德蒙吸了口气，又吐出来。  
　　“……你做不到。因为如果你这样做了，就剩下纯粹的恶了。”  
　　爱德蒙起身离开了屋子。

　　“好久不见。”  
　　那个声音从黑暗中响起，带一点恶作剧的性质。爱德蒙在脑海里搜索着这个声音的主人，但他没能立刻得到答案。  
　　“你是谁？”  
　　“唔……怎么解释呢。让你看看这个吧，看了你应该就懂了？”  
　　爱德蒙的瞳孔骤然扩大了。  
　　在他身边出现、却仿佛看不到他的那个人，是天草。

　　天草仰躺在地上。  
　　身体里有火焰在燃烧，那感觉并不很陌生，他无助地摇了摇头，试图驱散身体里的灼热。但很快喘息从他口中溢出，肌肤被汗水浸湿，那火焰烧灼着他，让他的思维越发模糊，“嗯……唔……”  
　　“这里又没有人，”有人低笑着对他说，“为什么不伸手呢？触碰它……”天草的手被人拉起，按在自己的阴茎上，炽热的触感让他缩了缩，但那人带着他的手指用力，“嗯、嗯……”从底部向上，握紧撸动，甜美的触觉在神经里传递，对方引导着他，让他的双手握紧自己的欲望，“嗯、唔啊、唔……”  
　　“舒服吧？”诱惑的笑声传到他耳中，那人吻着他的胸膛，舔咬乳尖，“唔、停下、嗯……”他的手在发抖，但明明对方已经松开，他却无法停止自己的动作，身体被欲望驱使着渴求解脱，“不、哈啊……”内部柔软的穴壁抽动着，仿佛自己摩擦自己，天草不知道他脸上满是渴求被肏弄的神情，舌尖从张开的唇中探出一点，泪水模糊了眼睛，对方富有技巧地触碰他腰侧和颈部的敏感点，修长的双腿绞紧在一起，但对方的手冷静地插进他的大腿间，向后方的穴口试探，“不行……嗯、不行——”对方发出了低笑声，“不行、不、呜……”  
　　那完全是强行突破，对方的手在他内部刮蹭着，他睁大了眼却只能看到一片黑暗，“不行、不、求求你——求求你！不要这样，不要！”  
　　对方明显愣住了。天草徒劳地想要挣脱，但身体完全无法用力，酸软得像一团没有骨头、只等着被肏弄的肉，“出来……求你，我求求你……”  
　　他低下头，泪水顺着脸庞滑落，可他得到的回答极为冷漠：对方的手指插进深处，肉壁雀跃地迎合对方，那人的声音模糊不清，像经过五六层扭曲才传到他耳边，“已经这样了，还忍着？”  
　　第一次，那双眼里有了绝望，天草咬紧下唇，手腕颤抖着，双腿被粗暴地拉开，对方观察着他的穴口，“真是的……”那声音里带了不耐烦，“又不是没被弄过！”  
　　天草不再吭声，只是把脸埋进臂弯里，对方强行插入他的身体，一瞬间内部被填满，剧烈的撞击拍打着他的身体，粗重的喘息响在他耳边，天草无法克制地呻吟出声，对方几乎是立刻找到了他的敏感点，毫不迟疑地撞击在那里，“唔、啊啊啊——不、啊……嗯、唔啊……”肉壁饥渴地迎合着对方，连着腰肢也在弹跳，躯体与思维背道而驰，天草只觉得自己体内仿佛有什么东西在流出，和对方的侵入混在一起，“嗯、唔……”  
　　像是坏掉了。好舒服、想要更多……  
　　埋在臂弯里的脸早已被红潮占据，扩张的瞳孔再聚不起视线，剧烈喘息中别起的眉下透过泪水只有欲望传出，原本咬着的唇充血肿胀，发出难耐的呻吟，对方轻易地插入最深处，天草忽然抬手狠狠砸向对方的脸，却被立刻接住，按在地上，“啊啊、呜……”  
　　“舒服吗？”  
　　“呜……”身体已经完全被俘虏，每一下都迎合着对方的动作，天草仰起头，因为快感胸膛不断起伏，“嗯、唔、呜……”思维停滞，对方有力的手掐着他的腰，“啊啊啊——嗯、啊……啊……”  
　　那人低下头去吻他，而天草咬破了他的嘴唇。  
　　血腥气。  
　　“呜……”更加剧烈的撞击中天草彻底瘫软下来，手无力地搭在一边，起起伏伏中只有两个人粗重的喘息，最终他的大脑完全麻木时，一切才停止。  
　　身体像被碾碎过，彻底被征服，他甚至感觉到精液洒在他身上。

　　爱德蒙喘了口气，看着地面上瘫软的英灵。好一会，天草忽然抬起手，狠狠卡住自己的脖子，因而剧烈地干呕起来，他立刻伸手去抱天草，但天草一拳挥了过来，他仗着对方看不见他险险避开，立刻反手按住对方，“冷静点！”  
　　“你够了！”天草简直在尖叫，“够了够了够了——够了！离我远点——”  
　　有一层什么东西忽然被撕开了，天草眼里终于映出爱德蒙的模样，他愣了愣，直直瞪着对方的脸。  
　　爱德蒙的心忽然剧烈跳动起来。  
　　“你……刚才……”  
　　只用一句话。只用一句话就能摧毁他，只要一句质问——  
　　天草砸进他怀里，他能感觉到那人彻底垂下的肩膀，天草就像在等待他的审判，他只需要说一句“你为什么和别人做爱”就能结束一切——  
　　“你，刚才，为什么——”  
　　那双眼闭上了，睫羽扫过他的的胸膛。  
　　“为什么……”  
　　爱德蒙觉得有什么堵在喉咙里。  
　　“为什么、没认出是我？”  
　　做不到。释放宝具后明明能杀了他却没有，现在能毁灭他也没有——做不到。无论如何都做不到。  
　　天草猛地抬起头，爱德蒙却移开了视线，“……别看了，是我。”  
　　英灵的眼睛慢慢又亮了起来。  
　　“……对不起，”他说，然后他笑了，“谢谢。”


End file.
